Ukyo's Valentine
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: Ukyo ponders her relationship with Ryoga as she sits in her restaurant, alone on valentines day. But she's surprised, whether pleasant or not you must discover. WAFF, UR ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own Ranma 1/2, no really, I do. Oh, fine, I don't, ya happy?

Ukyo's Valentine

There were days in which very few people came to Ukyo's restaurant. Today was one of those days, and Ukyo was alone. Today however, was not like the other days, today should have been a happy day––but for Ukyo it was a day to remind her of what she was missing.

"Ryoga no Baka," She muttered to herself, "Where are you?"

They had been dating for less than a year, whenever Ryoga managed to find his way back to Nerima, and this scenario was not an uncommon one. (Revision.)

She looked down at a box of chocolate that lay unopened on the counter of her restaurant. It would seem that she would be alone again––on valentines day of all days. The worst part was that there was nothing either of them could do about it. All she could do was hope she was lucky, which it seemed she would not be today. Because of his sense of direction they spent so much time apart that she could often find little difference to her life before they fell in love. She still spent long periods of time alone, with only a few brief periods of bliss with the man she loved. The only difference was that now she loved someone who loved her back the way she wanted.

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, and as the sadness and depression built up in her she wished Ryoga had taught her the Shi Shi Hokodan.

Her doorbell rang, she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and opened the door. The man standing in front of her door was wearing a delivery-man's uniform, several more delivery-peoples were standing behind him.

"We have several deliveries for a Miss…" the man examined the clipboard he was carrying, "Ukyo Kuonji. You her?"

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, that's me. What's the delivery?"

The man smiled knowingly, "Let's just say someone really likes you."

He, and the other delivery men proceeded to carry bouquets of flowers and boxes of Candy out of the several trucks parked in front of her store. At first she accepted the deliveries, but after two bouquets and three boxes of candy she just asked them to bring them straight into her store. She carefully put the gifts in her arms onto a table that wasn't overburdened with flowers and candy. The man who had spoken to her at the door came up with a writing pad.

"Could you just sign here?" He indicated a line on the paper, which she signed. "Thank you very much." He handed her a card. "And a happy valentines day."

Ukyo nodded numbly, not noticing that the men had left. She wondered who these extravagant gifts could be from. There were roses of every color imaginable, and the candy was particularly delicious and sweet. She remembered the card in her hand and opened it.

_'Dearest Ukyo,_

_I am sorry I could not be with you today, for unfortunately I appear to be lost deep in the forest._

"Ryoga," Ukyo whispered to herself. She made a mental note to check behind Furinkan Highschool later on.

'Fortunately I had the cell phone you gave to me for last Christmas with me, and I was able to order these flowers and candy for you. I hope I got enough. 

Ukyo looked around her restaurant, which was knee deep in petals and candy, it almost looked like Kodachi Kuno had been there, except that none of the roses were black.

'I promise I will try to return to you as soon as possible, as soon as I manage to find my way out of these accursed mountains. I love you.

_Ryoga'_

Ukyo felt tears of happiness starting to well up in her eyes. Suddenly she did not feel quite so alone any more.

She started looking for vases to put the bouquets in. It was close, but she just managed to find enough containers to put the flowers in. Once the last bouquet had been put away she started going through the boxes of candy. She'd just finished all the truffles in the first box, and was starting on the second box, when she heard a familiar voice outside her store.

"WHERE AM I NOW?"

The lid of the candy box fell to the ground, outside in the street the sounds of someone being tackle hugged and passionately kissed could be heard.

This is the first draft, I've been sitting on it for a while, and actually forgot about it, I decided, what the hey, I'll just put it up, maybe someone will enjoy it. Lemme know what you all think.


End file.
